Two Sides
by ObeseOrange
Summary: He taught her that there are always two sides of a story, no matter what the situation is. Assumptions are just lies. Even when everyone assumed that he was just a bloodthirsty killer, she still had hope in him.  Eventually ItachixOC AU
1. Chapter 1

They were the Uchihas' dogs. They followed orders from them, obeyed and respected them. They probably even bowed down and kissed their feet. The Denki Clan, her clan, were a bunch of money-loving idiots, so stupid, so mindless.

OxO

It was the fifth of May when Heiwa Denki first stepped foot in the huge Uchiha compound. It was her very first time stepping foot in an Uchiha house. For some reason she heard everyone in her clan mention 'Uchiha'. In her unspoken opinion, she didn't really see why everyone admired them so much. They all looked powerful and mean. Especially that guy, the one sitting with her dad discussing something important. What was his name again?

"Fugaku, Tsuyosa! Food's ready, come dig in!" Yes! Fugaku, that was his name. He had dark hair and eyes, with facial marks around his eyes and his lower lip. Was he always frowning? He wore a dark blue yukata with the red and white Uchiha symbol on the back. Heiwa's father was a complete contrast to the Uchiha man, with spikey blonde hair that framed his face and a tiny ponytail. His blue eyes matched his yukata, which had the Denki clan symbol on the back, a black diamond with a yellow bolt inside.

Heiwa and her parents were invited to Fugaku's house for Kashiwamochi, in celebration of the Kodomo no Hi festival. They bought two nicely wrapped presents for Fugaku's sons, which made Heiwa ask where her gift was. She was told that Kodomo no Hi was a day that boys were the stars and that she'll get a gift on her birthday. The six year old girl was mezmorized by the colorful koi carp streamers that were hung nearly everywhere in Konoha. Her parents bought her a new green kimono a few months ago, which she wore today.

They all sat down around a small wooden circle table. Heiwa was between her parents and Fugaku and his wife Mikoto seated their two sons between them. She made cooked buri and of course Kashiwamochi. Heiwa took a peak at their eldest son which was her age, Itachi. He wore a dark blue yukata just like his father. He had small facial marks around his eyes, and had black spikey bangs covering his forehead with a small ponytail. His eyes met hers and she quickly looked down at her plate. She fumbled with her chin length blonde hair, her blue eyes avoiding his dark ones.

"Heiwa, what a beautiful name. My she's adorable, Keiko. She's starting in the academy next week, right? She'll be in Itachi's class." Mikoto smiled and stroked her son's hair. Heiwa's mother in return smiled and said that it would be a great oppurtunity for them to become friends. Heiwa peaked at Itachi again and this time he had a very small smile on his face, directed to her. She grinned politely back, unaware of his father staring at her. She jumped when someone knocked on the front door, in which Fugaku went to go open. As Heiwa predicted it was another Uchiha family, or two...maybe three?

The men at the door gave a polite hello, and Fugaku stepped aside to let them in. There were many men, ranging from young to old, who all had the Uchiha characteristics. Mikoto went back into the small kitchen to make some food for the guests but they argued saying they already ate and she didn't have to waste her time. Heiwa's mother and Mikoto cleaned the table quickly and sat in the living room where the new arrivals were. Itachi and Sasuke went to go see who the guests were and greeted them, while Heiwa clung to her mother's arm.

"Hey, d'you wanna come outside to play with us?" Heiwa looked up at the tall boy who extended a hand towards her, Itachi and Sasuke behind him. She averted her gaze quietly, too shy to say anything. Her mother gave her a little push, telling her to go play with the young boys. The room was quiet and all eyes were on her and the boy. She nervously stood up and walked out the doors into a big garden. "My name's Shisui Uchiha, what's yours?"

She looked up at the tall boy and examined him. He had short unkempt hair , a flat nose, and markings on the outer part of his eyes that turned upwards. "Heiwa...Denki." she mumbled quietly.

"What? I couldn't catch that?"

"Heiwa Denki" She said a bit louder.

"Huh?" the boy cupped his ear and bent down with a wide grin. Was he teasing?

"Shisui that's enough, you heard her the first time." She looked at Itachi who fixed Shisui with a blank but angry look.

"Jeez, for a six year old , you're really mature for your age. Chill man, it's Kodomo no Hi night. Shouldn't you be relaxing and having fun?" Heiwa liked Shsui's attitude. She thought he was a funny guy. She looked back at Itachi to see Sasuke holding his hand mimicking his brother, and glaring at Shisui. The oldest boy sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back to Heiwa, and grinned. " No need to be quiet, Heiwa. We're not going to eat you." he took her hand and led her and the other boys to the center of the compound which had koi streamers hung everywhere and dazzling colorful lights.

Many Uchiha children were running around everywhere , playing tag and eating candy. As the eleven year old boy took a step towards the children, he felt Heiwa's grip loosen slightly. He looked back at her and she looked scared of going there, with all the laughing children. He smiled to himself, this girl was really shy of strangers. He bent down to her level and muttered a few words, ignoring the girls who came rushing at Itachi , handing him gifts and cards. Little Sasuke glared at them all, wanting his brother's attention focused on him. Heiwa didn't pay attention to what was going on with them but a few seconds later, some girls screamed, due to Sasuke stomping on their feet or pulling their long brushed hair. He growled cutely at them, as they left.

Shisui let out a loud belly laugh and wiped a few tears away. Heiwa herself couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. She giggled quietly to herself.

OxO

The children sat in a circle near the center of the compound munching on their newly bought ice cream cones. Sasuke went to go play with some of the children he knew , leaving his brother with his cousin and the blonde girl.

"So you two are going to be in the same class?" Shisui asked licking his vanilla ice cream. Then he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Itachi," Well that ought to be fun."

Itachi didn't find this amusing, grinned, and smashed Shisui's ice cream cone on the older boy's nose, causing him to yelp loudly. Heiwa giggled at Shisui's facial expression, and licked her mint chocolate chip ice cream. She spent nearly two hours with the boy, not saying much. "What do they teach you...at the academy I mean." she asked Shisui.

Both boys stopped wrestling and looked at the quiet girl. Shisui pushed his cousin away and wrapped a hand around the Denki child's shoulders. He used his other hand to make overexaggerative hand gestures. Itachi patted his dirty yukata, and stared at the duo in front if him. Before he could utter a word he was tackled by his younger brother, " Look 'Tachi! I am ninjya!"

"Ninja." The elder brother corrected. He smiled warmly as Sasuke hugged his torso.

It was a one of the best Kodomo no Hi nights they all had.

OxO

Finally! I've uploaded this, I've been pondering over this idea for months and I finally got it in words, yipee. Just a reminder, I don't like to write stories with the same plot, so don't be expecting what happens in the Anime or Manga, AT ALL. So whoever reads this I hope it interested you even the slightest, I know this is boring, it's the first chapter and I just wanted to show you how they met and all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day of celebration for the new Chuunin,Uchiha Itachi. He was given many, many gifts from the Konoha citizens, most of them from the females his age. His arms began to grow red and sore from the all the colorful gift bags he was holding. Itachi was treated to food at a very expensive resturaunt by a few of his Uchiha friends, who teased him everytime a girl would give him a gift. He just smiled and shook his head enjoying the warm day of March. He was only a few steps away from his compound before a shrill voice stopped him.

"Itachi-kun! Hey! Wait!" The boy wearing a light blue, high collared t-shirt turnedg around, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion. A girl around his age stopped in front of him, head down and panting, holding a crutch in her right hand and a very thin narrow rectangular box, covered in maroon wrapping and a white bow in her left. She looked up at him grinning sheepishly. Itachi didn't know whether she was blushing or just flushed from struggling to run here, he presumed it was the latter.

He returned the smile before asking," Heiwa? I thought you were on a mission?"

The girl smiled again," Yeah, we came back a few hours ago. Sorry for not coming early, I had to go to the hospital to get this cast on. It's sprained but it'll heal in about one or two weeks." she paused a bit before blushing,"Oh! Um...here's your gift. Congrats, not all ten year olds get to become Chuunin so quickly."

Itachi held the present in his hands, it was the only one not in a bag. Before he could thank her she spoke up again," Um...I didn't know what else to get you, I mean I don't know if you'll like it. I picked it out from my clan's store. My father at first refused but when I told him it was a gift for you he immediatly changed his mind. My parents adore you y'know. They value you as their son." she fiddled with the end of her gold kimono shirt, avoiding eye contact, a gentle smile planted on her face.

The Denki clan were known for their deadly inventions of weapons, which they sold at a very large weapon shop, 'Denki Kegenki'. Only elite ninjas such as Chuunin, Jounin and Anbu could buy them. The Police Force, run by the Uchihas, and the clan itself, bought and depended on the Denki clan for the cruel weapons. Being the money loving idiots they are, the Denki clan signed a contract with the Uchihas a very long time ago, stating half of their new invented weapons belonged to the Uchihas, and in return the Denki clan was paid unbelievable amounts of money.

"Heiwa...you didn't have to go through all this-" he polietly told her but was interrupted. The girl shook her head furiously, her neck length blonde hair flying left and right.

"No! No it's okay, really. You deserve it, and besides...you're my friend. I like making my friends happy. It makes me happy too." Itachi stared at the girl with hidden surprise, whose eyes squinted as she smiled. After a few moments, his lips twitched into a small smile. In her view she valued Itachi as her best friend, while he just valued her as a close friend, or that's what she believed, since he never actually said what he valued her as. They became very close in their Academy years, but ever since Itachi became a genin, their relationship began fading away and they drifted apart, due to his father's demands on becoming better and making the clan 'proud'. Heiwa wasn't really well known or close with many people, she had the worst social skills ever. She always ends up making a mistake in front of strangers, whether it's blurting out something by accident when they greet her, or just embarrising herself. To her dismay her parents actually had a conversation about her social skills with Itachi's parents, her mother saying she was one to portray a horrible first impression and that it takes months for her to actually befriend a stranger.

"Thank you...Heiwa. I'm happy for this gift, really." he grinned his rare whole hearted smile, while ignoring the pain in his arms. Just what did those people give him? Weights? He turned around to step into his clan's compound, after saying a goodbye. Before he took a step in he stopped," I hope your leg gets better, don't run on it again."

The Denki girl strangely felt her heart skip a beat when she heard those words come out of his mouth," Th-thank you! I won't...I promise." She watched him silently walk in his compound, the crepuscular light darkening his frame and surroundings untill it was just pitch black shadows . Her eyes downcasted sadly. 'I wish I could be like you..' she thought as she turned around, limping back home.

XxX

"Yo! Itachi my man, how was your day?" Itachi , who was halfway to his house, looked up at the owner of the voice. Short scruffy hair, dark markings on the outer edges of his eyes, and that wide grin were feautures only one person he knew had. Shisui. The fifteen year crossed his hands and walked towards the young Uchiha, his eyes squinted suspiciously as he circled the boy , and eyeing the gifts Itachi was holding. "Well...it seems like someone is popular. Hmm I see most of these are from chicks eh? Itachi you dog! I never knew you were a player."

It was dark out but the compound had lamp posts nearly everywhere, illuminating the place with a golden glow. Itachi shook his head at his cousin's teasing, his face burning just slightly," You didn't come here to tease me did you? Because I'm leaving." With that the younger Uchiha walked around Shisui and to the direction of his house.

"Ah well good, that's my destination too. You see Itachi, my mom baked sweets to celebrate your accomplishment. And she forced me to come with her. I was just out here enjoying the fresh air, hey whats in that?" Shisui seemed to notice the maroon narrow box Itachi was holding and examined it a bit from his height," Hmm where's the name? Ah! Denki...Heiwa? Heiwa bought you this? Ahhh, I sense some love in the air...wait is it a weasel plushie again? That chick has no taste in male presents. Better hope it's something that'll make you look more manly."

Itachi sighed, annoyed. Shisui was like a broken tape recorder, he kept talking and talking. He didn't reply, and instead enjoyed the chirping of crickets and the sound of their ninja sandals grinding the small pebbbles on the floor. The two boys finally arrived at Itachi's house, finding their mothers and Sasuke happily munching on some daifuku. For the rest of the night they kept talking and laughing with one another. The Uchiha boys, including Sasuke, went up to his room to help him open the presents.

A snort echoed in the room,"Yo, yo. Itachi listen to this. 'Roses are red, violets are blue. Itachi you're the best, I want to marry you'." He howled with laughter, throwing the pink card over his shoulder, where a mountain of cards were piled in the middle of the room.

Itachi looked up from a new pair of yukatas to his laughing cousin. Sasuke was hugging a small ninja plush, while lying on his side, staring at his brother's new gifts with curiousity. A few more minutes, the boys unwrapped most of the gifts, some of them being, yukatas, shirts, cards, sets of kunai, small decorative sculptures, and toys.

"Nii-san! Who's this one from? Can I open it?" Sasuke held and examined the maroon box and sat next to his older brother. Itachi blinked, completely forgetting about Heiwa's gift. He let his brother open it and Shisui leaned down practically breathing down Itachi's neck. As Sasuke opened the box, the object in it reflected the light on the cieling, making the boys squint. Sasuke grabbed for it before anyone could tell him otherwise, and the katana wobbled slightly in his hand. The sword was about four feet long, the handle being black with with silver markings on the edge and the Uchiha logo in the middle.

Shisui whistled,"Damn, Heiwa must have spent a fortune on this. I take back my words, Itachi. That girl has taste. Hey Sasuke let me see-"

"No!" Sasuke growled at Shisui. The small child disliked Shisui, or envied him actually. Sasuke claimed to be Itachi's best friend but Shisui had stated that he and Itachi are, and that Sasuke and Itachi are merely brothers. Shisui spends a ridiculous amount of time with Itachi, which makes Sasuke even angrier. Itachi smiled as his brother and cousin fought over the katana.

XxX

The next day Heiwa and her team were treated to dango by their sensei, for doing a great job on the mission. The four members of Squad 4 sat around a square table.

"Shikaku-sensei, van we have seconds please?" a ten year old boy with long spikey black hair begged. His teammate who sat next to him shook his head.

"Kotetsu stop being so greedy." Izumo mumbled , blowing a strand of his chin length brown hair from his left eye. Both boys wore casual outfits today, taking a break from missions. Heiwa sat quietly next to her sensei, staring at the stick, which was left on her plate. She hadn't spoken much since they came, but noone bothered asking her what was wrong. She wasn't one to talk about her feelings or emotions, instead liking to keep things bottled in.

Their sensei sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the bickering boys with half lidded eyes. He raised his hand and called for the waiter to bring them six more plates. Kotetsu loved sweets, especially pure syrup. Izumo on the other hand watched his sugar intake, unlike his spikey haired friend. Shikaku silently peered at Heiwa who was looking out the window of the resturaunt, where busy people and shopkeepers mingled about. She was the one who gave him a tough time during training, mainly because her clan's jutsus backfire on her, hurting her in the process. Shikaku didn't understand why everytime she would try to do one of the jutsus, it would mess up and explode in her face. A few months ago he had finally solved the problem, which was her horrible chakra control. Ever since, he's been focusing on chakra with her.

His students all had their talents in different fields, Kotetsu in Genjutsu, Izumo in Ninjutsu and Heiwa in Taijutsu.

"Yo Heiwa? Cheer up! Just because that accident during the mission messed up your leg doesn't mean you gotta be all down." Kotetsu smiled and pointed a dango stick at her. The forementioned girl gave a small smile and nodded, hiding the real reason behind her gloomy feelings.

"Oh, you wanna come watch us train after this? I mean if you don't have anything to do, 'cause of your leg." Izumo suggested, scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Sorry... I'm still tired after yesterday's mission, and besides the doctor said I have to try to not move around alot,for my leg to heal as fast as possible." The blonde girl really wanted to go, it would be alot better then just sitting in bed. She sighed and scolded herself mentally for not dodging the rocks fast enough. After an hour or so Squad 4 dispersed, the two boys went training, Heiwa went home, and Shikaku went to visit a friend.

XxX

Hmmm boring chapter :O Hope whoever read enjoyed it :) Thank you so much for the reviews guys, and yes Dewdrops you're right 


End file.
